


Wake Up, Sunshine

by ilysmrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Non-platonic if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysmrenjun/pseuds/ilysmrenjun
Summary: “Renjun, can you wake Jaemin up?” Jeno asked, a clean white towel hanging on his shoulder. Renjun only nodded. Of course, there was no reason for him to refuse. It’s for their sake, in order for them not to be late.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Wake Up, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is plainly a self-indulgent fic of someone who loves the thought of renmin cuddling hhh. Enjoy reading!! ✨

The dorm was clearly busy. Bustling footsteps were audible from the living room as the three members began to gather some stuff they might be needing for their schedule. The whole event was significant. Soribada is one of the biggest annual awards in the country and they needed to arrive ahead of time for rehearsal and Blue Carpet. Hence, their manager reminded them to prepare early. It was around five in the morning and Jeno was the first one to wake up. Renjun, on the other hand, set an alarm the night before, rousing both him and Jisung with that birds cheerily chirping alarm tone. 

“Renjun, can you wake Jaemin up?” Jeno asked, a clean white towel hanging on his shoulder. Renjun only nodded. Of course, there was no reason for him to refuse. It’s for their sake, in order for them not to be late. 

He entered Jaemin’s room short after. His room was completely serene. Only the sound of AC and Jaemin’s steady breathing can be heard within the four walls. The temperature inside was cool, it could probably put anyone to a comfortable rest. The blinds on his window were half lowered, causing the entire room to be quite dim. 

“Jaemin, wake up.” Jaemin barely made any movement. He was tucked under a thick blanket and seemed to be wrapped in a deep slumber. As there was no sign of him waking up at any moment, Renjun made an effort to move near the sleeping guy and sat on the left side of his bed. 

“Jaemin,” Renjun tried once again, this time shaking the younger by his arm. His new position gave him a closer look of Jaemin’s sleeping state. The muscles in his face were totally relaxed, making his expression look gentle and peaceful. Long, dainty lashes resting above his cheeks with his thin lips partly open. Bright blonde hair disheveled, strands sticking out all over. Jaemin looked so damn attractive even in his sleep. Renjun thought he wouldn’t mind doing this every morning if this would be the sight he’ll get to see. “You need to wake up now.” Jaemin shifted a little, groaning from the sudden disturbance. 

Jaemin gets a little stubborn and sometimes, it’s really hard to wake him up. Normally, Jeno is the one who’s in charge of doing this especially when the two of them would be out for cycling. But since they needed to save time in preparing, he decided to go shower immediately. 

“Nana-yah” The nickname matched Renjun’s sweet and gentle voice. He observed the way Jaemin’s eyelids twitched and how his lips slowly curled upward. _God,_ his smile is truly a ray of sunshine. The next thing Renjun knew, he was already lying next to Jaemin with an arm locking his lithe frame and caging him in a tight embrace. “Five more minutes, please?” Jaemin whispered, it was low and husky. 

“But we need to-” Jaemin shushed him and snuggled up to him closer. Perhaps, Renjun had no idea that this was what Jaemin wants—to be greeted by the older in the morning. To see his face from the moment he wakes up. Jaemin had always believed that he indeed lights up the world, despite him being grumpy at times. 

Renjun soon gave in and stopped resisting anymore. He turned to face Jaemin and pressed his body against him. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around the younger and squeezed him in his hug. 

“Happy birthday, Jaemin.” 

Jaemin’s eyes went wide open after hearing the greeting. He flashed his pearl white teeth while his hand traveled upward to caress the older’s pink locks. Jaemin wondered if this was one of the gifts the universe prepared for him on his birthday. 

“Thank you, Injunnie.” Jaemin cupped Renjun’s round cheeks and leaned in. He started cooing at him, blabbering gibberish words like the ones he use when he babies Chenle and Jisung. He couldn’t get enough of the smaller’s cuteness and so he made a kissy face, attempting to kiss him. Renjun yelped and squirmed, blocking the younger's face with his tiny hand as he tries to dodge the kiss. Feeling ticklish from Jaemin’s hold, he let out some giggle which eventually turned into bubbles of laughter. They were too occupied in their own world until they heard several knocks on the door. 

“Hello, love birds. Sorry to interrupt but you need to get your asses out there now. Continue that later, maybe?” They exchanged looks at Jeno’s remark before smiling sheepishly. Renjun finally dragged Jaemin out of his bed. Why did no one inform him how amazing it is to wake someone up?

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! Comments will be very much appreciated.💛


End file.
